


Goodbye my lover

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Light Dom/sub, Riding Crops, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goodbyes are never easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye my lover

**Author's Note:**

> I am dedicating this to anyone that has every had there hearts broken and moved on to better things.
> 
> This is for you, my lovelies...

 

He begs me, _harder_. I clench the riding crop tightly.

Begging.

Was that what they did as he slayed the Midgardians and tried to rule Earth? I couldn't let this show. I couldn't let my lover, the Dark Prince, see the disappointment in my eyes. Then again, maybe I should. I lace my fingers in his long hair and pull him back to my hip.

"I gave you no permission to talk, did I?"

I snapped the crop on his naked thigh as he jumped, biting his lips how I liked it.

"No, mistress."

I circled him as he was on his knees, the many times I had done before. Each time with lust filling the room. This time wasn't right, I heard the news and my heart broke, leaving nothing for him. I trail the leather of the crop up his torso slowly, wanting to remember each muscle. I lift his chin as he licks his lips. The lust was still there as was mine but there was no more love for him. I should have known better.

I kneel in front of him, allowing him to taste my buds. A mistake but the only way to quicken the arousal between my open thighs.

"Enough."

He releases me. As I rest on my legs underneath me as I reach under my nightslip and collect enough wetness on my fingers and bring them up. He tries to taste them but I pull him away.

"Did I give you permission?"

"No, Mistress."

I pull his face close, only bringing my lips to the edge of his mouth. Just not the lips. I would miss them the most. He looks at me as I smirk, his smile disappears as I toss the crop behind me.

"Keep your silvertongue away or I will make sure you don't sit for weeks, slave."

"Yes, Mistress."

I covered his bottom lip with my wetness and reach down and cover his top lip with more as a balm. His lips glisten as he stays as still as he can. I get to my feet as he sneers, playfully licking his lips, wanting to further our game, thinking I'll go for the riding crop. I would remember him as this.

It didn't matter how I would see him now. My prince was gone and this handsome monster kneeled in his place. All I do is slap him across the face. Not with strength or anger. Just enough to make him think _Why?_ I can feel the lump at the back of my throat, knowing this is it. I walk towards the door, ending our game as my tears start to fall. This was the only way.

"Desa. Desa!"

Just one last look.

He stays on the floor, confused. Good. He tries to stand but is not fast enough for my spell as chains break from the floor to bind his hands and feet back. He pulls as I back away over the riding crop. Our favorite toy. I look at nothing else but his face when he sees that I tricked him. The one person besides Frigga that he trusted.

"Goodbye, Loki."

Not a whisper, not a scream. Enough for him to hear. I pass through the door and hurry to my room knowing I only have little time to spare. I find my bag waiting inside my bedchamber door with my cloak as I pass by the hall one last time. I hear his screams as he waits for the guards but he should know better. The All-Father agreed to no guards to come to his aid until I departed. He only screams one thing.

" _Desa_!"

I run out of sight and start down the Rainbow Bridge trying to clear my head. He was my friend when we were little, taught magic, grew, were each others shoulder as our lovers tossed us to the winds. We matured and grew close. I laughed when he told me he'd make me his princess and let me give him an heir, children. I didn't know he was serious when he took my hand and lead me to his bedchambers to made love to me instead of treating me as a harlot of many that groveled at his feet.

It was then that I knew what I wanted, Loki. Then he chose a different path away from Asgard. Left his home, only thinking of himself. He didn't hear his mother grieve over the loss of her son and she didn't hear mine. He returned in chains, with no shame as he tossed me a wink. I felt the shame that he didn't. I could not live with what had become of him. The All-Father gave me one goodbye and accepted my way as we felt he deserved it. Frigga never knew. I take one final step into the Bifrost where Heimdall waits.

"Take me home, Heimdall."

He climbs the platform and pushes his sword. I holster my bag and close my eyes thinking of him as a sob escapes me. We could have had everything, anything but now it was gone. Tears fell with the shattered pieces of my heart as I was leaving it all behind. In the starting light of the Bifrost, I see the future I had wanted with him. I didn't care about becoming royalty but being his companion, his wife, mother of his children. Growing wiser together over the centuries. Together.

It would all be better in time, to heal, forever away from him. I only remembered one last spell, to stay hidden from only one person, him as he screamed my name. The Bifrost pulls me across the Nine Realms as I feel a weight lifted. When I touched ground, I would have minutes.

The grass is dead and dry. My travels would take me somewhere beautiful. Frigga taught me that spell herself and wouldn't wear off until he forgot about me, she said I would know that I would feel it in my bones. I take a drop of his blood from his armor when he returned and mixed it with the potion. I think about my choice then I think about his. I swallow the potion and smash the vial. I look up to the sky as I raise my hood. The tears would stop eventually. Everything was going to be alright.

"Goodbye, my lover."

The first step forward into the dead grass was indeed the hardest.

 


End file.
